the powers of the eclipse
by 20twilight09
Summary: this is a very short story about a girl who descovers she has powers and must go on a journey to find a sceptor so she can rule her kingdom


The powers of the eclipse

The night was cold and all of the servants in the castle were rushing about. You see the queen, whom after many years of trying, was finally able to conceive a child. It was on this cold night that the heir to the thrown of Serithia was finally going to be born. The queen was going through a terrible labor and was not expected to make it through the night. With her honorable husband King Liam by her side the queen bore a daughter. With her last breath she named her Marianna, after her mother whom was a very wise and admirable woman. This little girl would be expected to rule the kingdom someday. Little did the king know, as he held her in his arms that she would be the most powerful and wisest ruler Serithia would ever come to know.

When Marianna's 18th birthday approached, she was to take the thrown, for her father had been very ill. It was on this day that an eclipse would occur. It was prophesied to her mother, before Marianna was born, by a sorcerer that this eclipse would bring great power to the thrown through her child. On this night a festival for the eclipse was occurring below the castle walls. Up in her room looking out through her window Marianna saw the eclipse take place with all of its wonder. Suddenly a great light shown through her window and in a whirl wind of colors and light Marianna's powers were awakened. Frightened by what happened she ran to her father. King Liam earlier had found a letter from his late wife explaining everything that would come to pass with their daughter. When Marianna came to her father he showed her the letter. This letter also contained a map and instructions about a great scepter that she was to seek out and rule the kingdom with. Hearing all of this Marianna knew it was her destiny. The next day she set out on her quest with her newly acquired powers. The instructions were to take her to the city of Celestica. The first part of the journey was to travel through the goat hill mountains, filled with rugged terrain. As she made her way through the mountain what lay ahead would truly test her powers. The next part of the journey was to go through skull's whisper forest. It was here that she found herself surrounded by gruesome creatures. Marianna having the strength of Hercules and the wits of Odysseus defeated the creatures. It was also here that she obtained a brass key which dangled from one of the creature's neck. This key would unlock the holding place of the scepter. As Marianna made her way through the forest she came upon a hill. She climbed this hill and using her new found eyesight, she could see that the city was only a few more miles away. She than trekked through the rest of the dark forest and came to the great gate of Celestica. As instructed by the letter she was not to go through the main gain, but a hidden door on the side wall. She searched through the vine covered wall and discovered the door. She carefully inserted the key from the forest and soon found herself inside an underground chamber. In the center of this chamber was a large black vault. Once again using her strength she lifted the lid off and inside she found a smaller box. This box could only be opened by solving a puzzle on the lid. Using her wits she easily solved it and the box opened. Inside laid a little golden rod. Marianna confused took it out of the box. She was expecting a great scepter, when she examined the box it came from she saw and inscription that said, "Only he who possesses the great powers of the eclipsed sun may wield the scepters magnificent powers to rule the lands." Reading this Marianna knew the scepter was meant for her. Looking at the rod again she saw two words in some strange language not known to her. She read the words aloud, "Omnia Porratia," as she said these words the rod began to transform. Both sides jutted out and before her eyes was the mighty scepter that she knew would help her rule her kingdom.

When Marianna went back to Serithia her father stepped down as king and she in his place was named queen. Over the years Marianna ruled with the great compassion, wisdom, and strength. The kingdom, under her rule, prospered more than it ever had before. She ruled this way, loving and protecting her people, till the day she died. After her death she was never forgotten, her name lived in the hearts of her people forever.


End file.
